


Bloody Idiot

by drinkingearlgreyinmypyjamas



Category: Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Hurt!Bond, M/M, Q is a worrier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-11
Updated: 2013-02-11
Packaged: 2017-11-29 00:15:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/680488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drinkingearlgreyinmypyjamas/pseuds/drinkingearlgreyinmypyjamas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bond is a bloody idiot, but that's why Q likes him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bloody Idiot

**Author's Note:**

> This is unbeta'd so sorry for any mistakes! Enjoy :)

He's been shot. That bloody idiot's been  _shot_. 

Q typed furiously on his computer trying to find 007 a quick route to escape. He would insult the agent every once in a while, by proxy, about his utter stupidity, but Bond could hear the worry in his voice. 

 

"Q, I'll be fine. It's just a bullet." Bond assured him, just slightly out of breath. Q frowned.

" _Just_ a bullet? 007, you're been shot in the chest! Hearing your breaths, the bullet may just have punctured one of your lungs!" Q stopped to compose himself. "I've called medical, jsut take the next right and head to the building at 10 o'clock." 

Q tapped into the security cameras in and around the building. He saw the agent enter the building, still wary of his surroundings, and practically collapse onto the floor after deciding he was safe. Bond was breathed raggedly, putting pressure on his chest to try to stop the bleeding as best as he could.

 

"I've lost your gun in that mess back there, by the way. Sorry abo-" Bond grimaced and let out a shallow breath. Q was still patroling the vicinity through his computer. 

"Are you alright? Do you need me to tell medic to hurry up?" Q asked, eyebrows furrowed together in worry. He realised that he was fretting over Bond too much; it was unprofessional. 

"No, no. I'll be fine. Besides, I like talking to you. It keeps my mind off of it." 007 replied. The corner of Q's mouth twitched, aching to smile but held back by the worry and fear in his mind. 

"Just... just try not to pass out okay?" Q said.

"You don't need to worry, this isn't the first time this has happened. I have been shot before." Bond let out a small chuckle, but he soon stopped for the pain in his chest wouldn't let him breathe properly. His next words were barely audible that Q had to stop typing on his keyboard to listen. "Q, thanks for helping me back there..." 

"You're a bloody idiot 007." Q replied. 

There was no response. 

"007? Bond? James!" Q's yelled. 

There was still no answer.

Q switched his camera view to the room Bond was in to find him unconscious and bloody, head slumped to his chest. Q quickly contacted medical and told them to move faster and that the agent was unconscious. Seconds later Q saw the team arrive and gather around Bond. He took off his earpiece and closed out of the security cameras, deciding his agent was safe and that his work was done.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

When James opened his eyes, he was in a sterile, white room, lying on a soft bed with sheets that smelled a bit too clean. He look around, and gathered his surroundings: he was in the MI-6 medical ward, of course. Bond felt something shift next to him. 

It was Q, sleeping with his head bowed and a book in his hands. Sensing the agent was no longer sleeping, Q woke with a start. He immediately fired off with hundreds of questions.

"James! How are you feeling? Are you okay? Does it hurt anywhere? Do you need me to get the doctor for you?" 

Bond looked at his Quartermaster, worry creasing his young eyes under his glasses. Q looked quite haggard, probably from lack of sleep, watching over his agent for a coupld of days. Bond started to laugh, he didn't know why, perhaps it was because of all the medication he was on, but he was uncontrollably laughing. Q stopped mid-question and looked at Bond, confused. 

James smiled up at him. "Oh shut up, Q, I'm fine." 

The agent pulled his Quartermaster by his tie and kissed him hard on the lips. For a moment, Q stayed still, in shock, but he quickly adjusted himself and sank into the kiss. 

"You're still a bloody idiot." Q said when the two broke apart to catch their breaths.

Bond grinned and replied "Yes, but I'm  _your_ bloody idiot." And he pulled Q back in for another long, deep kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Wahh this is my first official fic that I've put up online. I hope you guys liked this, feedback is always welcome! You can follow me at drinkingearlgreyinmypyjamas.tumblr.com to request fics or art or just to be my friend and blog together ^_^  
> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
